


Broken Mirrors

by Answrs



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: (but it's the thought that counts), (it doesn't really help), (minor to moderate), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Horror, Gen, Panic Attacks, arthur kingsmen gets a hug, arthur kingsmen needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Answrs/pseuds/Answrs
Summary: Looking down, she's surprised not to see green horns sprouting from the man's head. Small blessings, she supposes.(Splitting up, an old castle, a cursed mirror: What could possibly go wrong?)





	Broken Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Another port from my tumblr, the original can be found here:  
> http://answrs.tumblr.com/post/144005592540/dont-touch-me
> 
> A challenge to myself to build a scene, revolving around a piece of dialog. My stories are always background Lewvithur, but this is so vague even the Vithur can be read as platonic minus a single line.
> 
> Zalgo translations can be found below if needed.

**D̴̳̱̙̤̼̩̜͖͌̎̍̈́ͭ̋̐̋̚͡O͇͕͉ͭ̿̄͌ͦͤͤͮ͘̕͞N̺̻̥̟͕͓͖̪̞̈͆'̸̧͈̺̟̣͒ͤͥ͘T͍̳̦̮͑̋ͤ̅ ̧̥̭̼̒͐̋̍ͧ͋̈́ͤ̌ _T͙̙̭̮̲̃̉͊̀ͭͤ̿O̸͇̖̻̖ͨ̊̍ͧ̓ͧ͜U̘͍̲̹̺̩̬͎̘͛ͣ̉ͣ̆͟Ċ̬̩̝͕̘̮̜̼͍ͪ͘Ĥ̶͚̺̙̦̜̾ͮ̓ͥ͘ ̎҉̬̹̯̼̜̕_ Ṁ̴͉͇̝̟̭͂̓̆̀̉ͮ̔͋͘͠ͅEͫ̏͜҉̗̹͙!  
**

The blue woman yanks her hand back as if burned, more out of surprise than actual fear. Despite everything, it was still Arthur,  _Her_ Arthur in there, and the sheer terror was near palpable in the air around the trembling ball of limbs before her. And gods be damned if she didn’t do everything in her power to protect him.

He doesn’t protest as she reaches forward again, wrapping her arms around the curled up form, which pitches forward to bury its face against her chest. Still keeping one hand steady on his back, she reaches up, tugging away clawed fingers digging painfully into his scalp, tucking both (there’s two of them!) down to his sides. The green hands clash even worse against his orange vest than his blond hair, and when she grabs each wrist a slit across the top snaps open to reveal a terrible black and green eye, heavily dilated but very much aware, pupils fearfully darting around the rest of the room.

The transformed mechanic lets out a haunting wail, the two new sources of input flooding his already overwhelmed brain, compounding against the return of sensations from an entire limb having not been felt for years now. Heedless of the needle-sharp claws, Vivi pulls both hands between them, mindful not to touch the delicate organs. Arthur sobs in relief as they’re shrouded in darkness, unable to close them himself, and desperate not to see anything right now. Black nails tear into the bunched fabric of her sweater, but he’s too far gone in his panic to care.

Vivi is trying to calm him, a whispered mantra of “shh… shh… you’re okay, you’re alright, we can fix this, shh, don’t worry, it’s gonna be fine, I love you, now shh…” As she runs a hand through corse blond hair she’s almost surprised not to uncover hidden horns. A small blessing, she supposes, for what little it’s worth. Arthur is still releasing a solid stream of broken, hiccuping sobs into her chest, but it’s a step up from the otherworldly screams of pure terror which had led her to him in the first place.

It would only be a short matter of time before the other two would find the room they were in, the maze of corridors stalling their progress, having been on the other side of the castle-like mansion as they were. The cursed mirror lay shattered beneath its frame, smashed to bits by Arthur’s terrified flailing as the warped magic had taken hold of him.

When she feels the mechanic tiring, the hand on his head moves to grasp his chin, pulling him up to face her.

“Arthur, Artie, look at me. Focus on me, come on, that’s right, it’s okay, come on…”

She’s struck by how young he looks, face splotchy and tears streaming from wide, blown eyes.

He has sickly green skin, tipped ears, a mouth full of shark teeth, and iridescent green irises shining from pitch black sclera, but underneath it all she knows is the same man she fell in love with all those years ago.

“Don’t worry, Mystery will be here soon and he’ll fix this right up, and Lewis-”

She’s cut off by another haunting wail at the ghost’s name, and the echoing growl makes another appearance, frantic as he dives back to the safety of her sweater.

 **N̼̗̳̗͑̒͑̎͢Ő̪̩̗͊ͭ͒̂̎**.͕̮̘̹ͦͯn͖͖̬o̰̪͉̯̼̹̜n̢̰̲̞̺̟o͏̪n̫͇o̘n͚̯̟͈o͖̦̹n̠̩͓̫o̻̪̬͓͇͖͝ ̵̼̺̘̺͍̞d̴̺̥̰ơn̳'̗͉͇̹t͉̻̟͓̲̝ ̤l͖̮̼ę͉͔̰͖̹t̺̜ ̛̩͇̩̦ͅh̷̩im̟̠̗͓ ̮̙͈̼̞se̷̹̺̤̜̱͇̻e̘̙̞̩̱͔̘ ̻m̙e ͖̺̦͉̣̦͠c͍̣̞͚̖̹̜a͖̭̝̪̹͡ͅn͢'͍͇̳͉̙t͙͚̮̜̹̰ͅ ̦̗̩̯͚͔͡l̡e̻̘̜̖ṭ̙͚ ͖͓͉̣̠̘h͓͙̙͔̪̰į̲͈̝̜m̜̦͍̳̫͈̗͡ ̤s̲̖͔͜ͅe͇̭̙̝͎e̯̪̼ ̰̹͕m̰͖̱̫̖̰͠e͈̩̯̦ͅͅ ̤̟͖n͈͓͔̯̲͞o̹͈̻n̨͖͚̜o͖͉͡no ̙I̭̰͇̞̱'̛͇͉͍͚M̤̭͔̭͇̞̪ ̫̠̪̱̳ͪ̔ͧ̒S̻̭̗̬̬̤͙͂ơ̜̥̘̗ͮ͐̿ͭ́ͪR̫̖̪̥̽R̞̈́ͦY̓ͩ͗ ͔̽ͪn͕̜̼̥̟͇͗̆̏̌̄͆͛o̞̘̭̼̤̾ͫ̀͌̒̇ͅn̤̂ͫo͖͘ͅ ͍͖̜̬̪͖̠͆̓ͤ͊̍ͣp̢̈͂͒ͩ̐͗ͫl̂̍͗̚͏̮̳͚̟̤ẹ̸͍̗̄ͫͩͤa̰̦̪̪̣̥s̰̯̣̐͆̇ͮ͐̊e̊͛͘ ̴̠̖̯̱̀̐͐ͅd͓̤̯ͭ̀͑̌̿̄͆i̖̺d̪̘̳̄̋̆n͚͕͉͉̺ͫ́̿̏̚'͕̬̍ͣt̡͓̰̪͓͓ͥ͑ͮ̋ ͔̤̻̰̖̳̤͂ͮͣ͂̄͆w͕̖͉̗̟̓ͯ͋aͪͤ͊ͭ͐n̻̥ṭ͇̥ͅ ͉̙͉̟̫͆̉̍̔̐ͮͬt̴͎̪̩͈͕̮̀͂̋ͨͭͩ̇ō̸̾ ̴̺͖̂̽̍̎ͭ̄d̮̘̪̠̬̪ͧͤ̋̓o͚͈͍̪̥̯̾ͣ̔̓̈́̒̒ ̷̪̝͚̝̞̣ͤͣ̔ͅi̸̥̼̙̥͈ͭt̜̊͌ ̲̹͓͎̫̙͇͛̓͒̅ͥͭ́͜m̶̦͇̠̹ͮͫa͇̩̬͓̯k͉̭̞̖̰͐͑̀̓e̱͙̭̥͠ ̥̉̇i͖͕͇͚̥̫͂̾̿ͤ̐͌ț̫̭ ̥ͮͣ͆ͧ **s̝͈̠̭ͩͥt̡̙͔͎͖͗̎ö́̆̉͛҉ṗ̧̺̙̂̂ͧ̔̚ ̹̱͉̏̐** a̺͎̦͔̼̮͐͑̇̓ͣ̂ͅl̖̯̥͖̜͖ͥ̈͂ͭ̋̓ͩl ̴̠͎̲̩̫̦̰̓́m̢̞̘͍̼ỳ̛̳ͪͦ̒̔ ̨̩͔̙͛̏́̄̓f͔̃͘ă̵̤̻͚u̬̪͖̜̞l̰̭̺̗̹̟͚̉ͬ͌ͦͨͥt̳̥̞̜ͥͭ͗͛͆ ̴̠͙̫̫̯̮ͬͪͥ̐ͣn̰͇̹̾̌͊̌͐̉̏ǫ͉̘̦̻̅ͯͪ͗̄̋ ̹̙͚̭̤͚ͧͪ͛̒ͤ͗͝ͅḭ͖̺̗̰̭m͑̿̄ͪͮ҉̳͈̻̯̲̦͈š̢̘̖̫̉̀ỏ̵̘͈͓͈̯rͥ͊̒ͭr̪̖̜̮͚̤͖̿̈́ͨ̑͑͋y͑͌̚i͈͕̟̻̥̞̻̓ͥͩ̓̍͟m̸͈̖͚͒̉s͙͇͇͚͑̓̕ȍ̲̿͊̾ͨ̈́r̭̱̙͉͖̤̂̂́ͨ̽͌͘r̢͈͍̗͍ͮͬ̑͗ͧ͋̚y͆͌ͯͧ͌̎͋ **ǐ͈̟͍̮̠̽m͈̠̣̈́̔̕ _S̈́̒͜O̯̣̤̓̂͛͡Ȑ̪̝̰ͩ̀̊͘R̦̣̞̲͉̘ͨ̈́̌͑͛ͥY̗͍̗͕̞͉̍ͩͣ͒-_**

… _oh_. She’s about to respond, offer some reassurance maybe, when two very worried and very angry spirits burst through the door.

This may be harder than she thought...

**Author's Note:**

> Zalgo Translations:
> 
> DON’T TOUCH ME
> 
> NO nonononono don’t let him see me can’t let him see me nonono I’M SORRY nono please didn’t want to do it make it stop all my fault no imsorryimsorryimSORRY


End file.
